


Music, Wine, Thee and Thine

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Dancing, F/F, Multi, Plot What Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four things make a wonderful evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music, Wine, Thee and Thine

Sam claimed it wasn't a dislike of dancing, but an inability to learn. She said she lacked the patience, something that Janet scoffed. But she tried, for Janet's benefit. They swayed in the living room, and they did jerky odd movements when they had to dance at base events. Sam quickly learned that if Janet knew what to do, it made whatever Sam was doing look less idiotic. Unfortunately, Janet wasn't comfortable with leading. "The man or the tallest person leads. That's how it works."

It wasn't until they met Helen that Sam discovered the perfect solution. Helen had music playing during one of their regular dinner meetings, and Sam noticed that she was swaying to the music. Janet's foot, which Sam had been teasing with her own, had also been tapping in rhythm. Sam looked at Janet and then smiled. "Helen... would you like to dance with Janet?"

Helen smiled and put her hand on top of Janet's. "It would be a pleasure."

So Sam drank wine and watched her partner dance with another woman. She expected jealousy, even though it was _Helen_. They'd done so many things with Helen that she was basically part of their relationship. But sex was different from dancing. Dancing was a two-person activity, bodies pressed close, hands on soft curves, and Sam was excluded. But they were beautiful together. When Helen hooked a finger under Janet's chin, lifting her face for a tender, loving kiss, Sam never wanted it to end.

The jealous part of her, the part that had ended relationships for a wayward look, was shut off with Helen Magnus. Even with someone she loved as much as Janet, she couldn't be selfish.

When they retired to Helen's bedroom, Helen kissed them both in turn. She told them to make themselves comfortable on the bed while she changed. Janet and Sam sat next to each other on the foot of the bed, hesitating only because they weren't sure if they should start without Helen. Sam kissed Janet's neck, undoing the top buttons of her blouse to pull it aside. She kissed Janet's shoulder around her bra strap, and Janet turned toward Sam to embrace her.

They lay next to each other on Helen's bed, slowly undressing. When the bathroom door opened and Helen joined them again, Sam was down to her bra and was kissing Janet's belly. Janet opened her eyes and whispered Sam's name. When Sam looked, she saw Helen had changed into a very short nightgown that ended well above the lace top of her stockings. She wore a see-through shawl that was somehow more arousing than if she'd been fully exposed.

"Don't stop on my account. Please, continue..."

Sam lowered her head, one hand on Janet's hip as she kissed her way lower. Janet toyed with Sam's short blonde hair, curling it around her fingers before pressing her hand against the back of Sam's head. Sam undid Janet's pants and sat up to push them down while Janet twisted her legs to help get them off.

Helen poured herself a glass of wine and walked back to the bed. She sat on the edge as Janet settled in the middle of the mattress, propped up on her elbows, and watched as Sam kissed her way down the inside of her thighs. Janet trembled, balling her hands in the sheet, licking her lips as Sam got closer and closer. She turned her head, her eye drawn to the expanse of Helen's bare thigh. Helen reached out with her free hand and stroked Janet's cheek.

"Don't watch me. Watch Samantha."

Janet looked down and smiled at her lover. Sam smiled and brushed her cheek against Janet's pubic hair before she kissed the spot where leg met hip. Janet's breath shuddered and she held her breath until she felt Sam's tongue. She gasped and rolled her head back, thrusting her chest out as Sam parted her folds and tasted her.

Helen sipped her wine and then thought of a better use for it. Janet was still wearing her bra, her blouse hanging open to expose her chest. Helen reached out and pressed the lip of her glass against Janet's skin, in between the cups of her bra, and tilted it slightly. Janet gasped as the cool liquid coursed down her stomach, and she sucked in a breath to give it a more concave path. It passed over her navel and down, through her pubic hair to where Sam was able to lick and suck it away.

She poured more wine, making a small river from Janet's breasts to her crotch. Helen bowed her head, forgetting her own rules of just observing, and pressed her lips to Janet's stomach. She licked a path back up to her breasts, kissing them through the bra before going higher. She kissed Janet's lips, and Janet eagerly kissed her back as she lifted her hips to meet Sam's mouth.

Helen climbed fully onto the bed and moved behind Janet, sitting in the lotus position and guiding Janet back to her lap. Janet lay back against Helen's chest and put her arms back as if she was handcuffed. She stroked the insides of Helen's thighs before reaching underneath the nightgown to touch her sex.

Helen sucked in a breath. She brought the glass up to Janet's lips and gave her a taste, the wine beading on her lips as she held it in her mouth without swallowing. She tilted her head back, Helen kissed her, and Janet pushed the wine into her mouth with her tongue. Their tongues moved together until all the wine was gone, and then Janet sucked Helen's bottom lip.

Janet used two fingers on Helen, mimicking what Sam was doing. Janet squeezed her eyes shut and grunted. "Okay," she whispered. "Okay, okay, okay... okay..." She cried out, and Helen held her down while she climaxed. She kissed Janet's face and then her lips, whispering that she was okay and she was gorgeous. Janet rested her weight against Helen, her legs loosely wrapped around Sam's head as Sam licked up the remaining wine on Janet's hips.

Janet placed a hand over her crotch and slipped out from between her lovers, rolling onto her stomach beside them. She smiled, surrounded by wrinkled sheets, her bare feet crossed at the ankles, her sex-flushed cheeks resting on Helen's pillow. She looked like a painting, and Helen drew Sam to her.

"Your partner is quite lovely," she said against Sam's lips.

"They both are," Sam said, kissing Helen properly. She climbed onto Helen's lap, straddling her. They touched each other, their arms crossed, and soon began moaning into one another's mouths. Janet blinked at them, awed by the sight of her lover making love to another woman. Where was the jealousy, the possession? Why wasn't she brought to angry tears by this sight?

 _Because I love them both. Somehow I'm in love with them both._

Janet put her hands between her body and the sheet and masturbated as she watched them, her blush growing as Helen arched her back and Sam bent down to kiss her chest. Helen's hand was inside of Sam's trousers, Sam's hand under the veil of Helen's nightie, and soon they were both gasping and crying out for their orgasms.

When they were done they relaxed against each other, Helen's forehead against Sam's. They pressed their palms together, fingers laced, and Janet brought them to her lips. Tasting Sam on Helen's finger, then Helen on Sam's, circling her tongue around the pad of Sam's thumb and mimicking fellatio on Helen's middle finger. She wondered how many various combinations there were, how many tastes they could create together. She was sure Sam knew, but Janet wanted a less scientific response.

Janet sat up and kissed both of her lovers in turn. Sam and Helen put their arms around Janet, drew her close, and all three fell back to the mattress to begin round two.


End file.
